Sebuah Makna
by synstropezia
Summary: Apakah natal masih berarti kebahagiaan, jika seseorang yang kamu sayangi tengah menghadapi ajal? Natsu membencinya, tetapi dia sadar harus bersyukur apapun kehendak Tuhan.


Sebuah Makna

 **Summary : Apakah natal masih berarti kebahagiaan, jika seseorang yang kamu sayangi tengah menghadapi ajal? Natsu membencinya, tetapi dia sadar harus bersyukur apapun kehendak Tuhan.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Family, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

Sebuah rumah kayu berdiri kokoh melawan salju di luar sana. Angin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, seakan mengisyaratkan 'dia' ingin masuk, memberi hembusan bekunya bagi manusia di dalam sana. Cerobong mengepulkan asap yang berasal dari kayu. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk santai, mengaduk-aduk bubur tawar menggunakan sendok berukuran kecil. Wanita di sebelahnya menarik selimut sampai ke atas dada, berusaha mati-matian melawan dingin yang menusuk.

"Luce. Makan dulu buburnya, nanti dingin lho" pinta si salam amat memohon, tidak tega melihat dia kurus kering hingga tulang membalut kulit. Namun, gelengan kepalanya tetap ngotot membalas. Tiga hari berlalu, keadaan wanita itu kian memburuk disebabkan pengaruh cuaca

"Tidak Natsu. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan. Lagi pula…." mimpi buruk datang menghampiri mereka kemarin, lewat perantara seorang dokter muda yang memvonis, 'harapan hidup Lucy tinggal seminggu atau kurang'

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku, sebagai kepala keluarga aku…aku…." rintik hujan mengaliri kedua pipi yang pucat pasi. Menjambak rambut guna melampias segala kekesalan, kelemahan dan kesedihannya. Sendu tambah mencengkam suasana di sekitar, kehangatan yang dibunuh oleh ketidak berdayaan sepasang muda-mudi itu

"Manusia bisa berencana, Tuhan yang berkehendak. Kau harus ikhlas"

"Aku tidak selemah perkiraanmu, Luce. Ayo mengobrol, masih ada waktu sebelum tidur"

Hanya itu yang mampu terucap, ketika setitik keberanian dipaksa melawan kelu-nya lidah, bukan menyalurkan semangat atau membicarakan harapan kosong dengan kemungkinan 0%. Penyakit paru-paru basah telah mendera sejak bangku SD, dia berhenti sekolah setelah lulus SMP. Sementara teman-temannya mencari pekerjaan di kota sebrang, melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang lebih tinggi bahkan kuliah. Lucy harus berbaring di ranjang, melawan maut yang mengintai di belakang punggung setiap saat.

"Kamu ingat, pertemuan pertama kita?" Natsu buka mulut, usai sekian lamanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Lucy mengangguk lemas, meski jenjang leher itu terasa kaku untuk digerakkan

"Kita masih muda, kamu benar-benar polos seperti kata orang desa. Dulu penyakitku belum parah, setiap hari mampir ke gereja bobrok menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Ibu sampai bosan mendengarnya"

"Wanita lorelei, itu julukanmu bukan? Aku selalu menyukainya….bagaimana caramu bernyanyi, menatapku, bicara, tertawa, tersenyum. Isi kepalaku hanya tentangmu, tentang kenangan kita selama enam tahun berlalu, dan semua….akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan detik"

"Jangan berkata bodoh. Asal bersamamu, aku yakin kita mampu membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin, walaupun waktu yang tersedia tidak lagi banyak"

"Masih ingat Gray? Sekarang bagaimana kabarnya, ya? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja"

"Percayalah. Doamu pasti sampai kepada Gray. Kalian memang sering bertengkar, tetapi….persahabatan itu benar adanya"

Hening….percakapan mereka tidak bertahan lama, tidak selambat dan setenang jatuhnya butiran salju di luar sana. Natsu memutuskan keluar sebentar, mencuci piring sekaligus muka sekusut benang itu. Padahal dia ingin mempertahan _grins_ tersebut, sampai detik terakhir berdetak sebelum ajal menjemput. Bingkai foto berukuran sedang terpajang rapi di atas meja. Pernikahan dua tahun lalu yang berlangsung bahagia, dimana senyum Lucy masih terukir pada bibir kemerahannya.

"Yo. Tadi kita sampai mana?"

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kamu tau kan?" pertanyaan Lucy menusuk hati Natsu dengan seribu jarum bersamaan. Dia paham betul apa maksudnya, namun berpura-pura bodoh tidak mengetahui apapun, bersikap pengecut menolak kenyataan di depan mata

"Ungkapkan persaanmu apapun itu. Entah kepadaku, ayah, ibu, Gray, Erza. Mereka mendengarmu dalam syahdu"

"Dulu…ketika berumur dua puluh tahun aku pindah ke desa, kabur dari masa laluku yang kelam, bersembunyi agar tidak dijumpai oleh siapapun. Aku tersesat dalam pelarian, putus asa mencari jalan agar bisa keluar. Saat itulah kamu menemukanku, dengan suaramu yang indah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kita berkenalan lalu menikah. Kita hidup bahagia meskipun tidak dikaruniai anak"

"Jujur, aku merasa senang…sangat senang….walau kamu berbohong mengenai kesahatanmu. Ketika rumah tangga kita mulai runtuh, aku frustasi dan hendak kabur, tetapi, mengingatmu aku mana bisa melakukannya. Kau berjuang membantah takdir, kau berusaha sekuat tenaga meski kesulitan. Saat itu aku ada dimana?! Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, bertindak egois, bodoh, pengecut, dan pada akhirnya Tuhan membayar upahku"

"Bahkan hingga kini….aku belum mampu, memaafkan diriku sepuluh tahun lalu"

"Masih nuansa natal. Aku mohon berbahagialah"

"Aku tau Luce, aku tau! Tapi, dimana ada kebahagiaan, kesedihan senantiasa menyertainya dibalik bayang. Ibu meninggal sewaktu malam natal, kami tidak merayakan di lestorant melainkan rumah sakit, karena itulah aku membenci bulan Desember. Tuhan begitu tega, merenggut nyawa seseorang yang ku sayangi, dan sekarang Dia mau membawamu pergi cepat atau lambat"

"Kematian dan kelahiran saling bersanding. Merupakan fakta tak terbantahkan, jika suatu saat manusia pasti berpulang ke surga. Aku kehilangan makna, sementara itu Tuhan terus memperlihatkannya padaku. Kamu adalah kehidupanku. Kehidupanku adalah kamu. Bodohnya lagi, aku baru menyadari pesan tersirat itu sekarang"

"Terima kasih, Luce. Telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Maaf karena selama ini aku meninggalkanmu, tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah, sibuk bekerja dan lupa pulang. Padahal kamu tidak membutuhkan pakaian mewah, makanan enak, uang berlimpah, kamu hanya butuh aku…."

"Sebagai hadiahnya, aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu. Meski suaraku tidak sebagus dulu"

Suara itu melemah seiring waktu berjalan, lirik yang dinyanyikannya perlahan-lahan menghilang, digantikan sunyi berkepanjangan. Natsu sesengukan menahan tangis, dia masih ingin mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi. Raga boleh mati, tetapi jiwa Lucy tetap di sisinya, mendengarkan seluruh pengakuan yang masih tertahan di kedua bahu.

"Dasar bodoh, kamu tetap lorelei sampai kapanpun. Penyesalanku sudah hilang. Setidaknya….aku dapat mengantar kepergianmu dengan sukacita"

"Syukurlah Luce. Tuhan memang baik, ya"

Tamat


End file.
